I Want You To Stay
by shulesaddict77
Summary: He wasn't jealous. He had no right to be jealous. But seeing her in the arms of another man made his whole body boil.


**Well, this was supposed to be a short drabble for **_AMiserableLove_** because she was in desperate need of some jealous Hook. But apparently I'm really not able to write drabbles when it comes to those two and it got a lot feelsier than I intended it to be. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He was fuming. It felt as if the blood in his body was boiling. Clenching his fist beside his body, he leaned back against the door, trying to appear nonchalantly. He didn't want anyone to notice the extent of his predicament.

He wasn't jealous. Why should he? It had been one night. It didn't matter that he wanted more. That one night wasn't nearly enough. It had been three weeks. Three weeks ago she'd sneaked into his cabin and practically jumped him, giving him no chance to be the voice of reason and he'd known damn well that she had just needed him to distract herself. But she hadn't left him immediately afterwards, what had surprised him to no end. She had actually stayed curled against his body, her hands skimming over his body while they'd talked for hours.

Maybe that was the problem. That she had stayed. It had given him hope. Hope that there might be more. That it wasn't a one time only thing, that it was just the beginning of something more. But the next day they had finally found Henry and everything else had been swept away by the joy that had rushed through the group as the lad was finally back. He had felt like an outsider, watching their reunion from a distance. Everyone beaming and laughing, pulling the lad into their arms, tears of joy running down the faces of the women while he noticed the wet shimmer in Charming and Rumplestiltskin's eyes as well. They all belonged. Somehow they were all family and he didn't have a place in this family. He didn't belong.

And right now he felt it again. The loneliness. He had been part of something. For a short amount of time. As long as they needed him to help them. But now there was no need for him here anymore. He helped find Henry. He was back and to everyone's surprise and joy Baelfire had survived the portal jump and was back in Storybrooke, awaiting their return.

He knew he had no right to feel annoyed by seeing Emma in his arms. He was the father of her child. They shared a special bond. A bond that no one could ever destroy and while searching for her boy in Neverland she'd told him more about Neal since he'd wanted to find out what happened to the boy he knew as Baelfire. She had been resistant at first but after he had told her their story, told her how Baelfire and he met, she told him how she'd met Neal and she never said it out loud but he knew he was the one she loved, the one man she had been in love with and probably still was.

But he couldn't help feeling the sharp pain that ripped through his heart and he wanted nothing more than rush over there and yank her out of his arms, smashing his fist into his laughing face. Because he _was_ jealous. He was so jealous that he could hardly breathe. He wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to be the man she looked up to with this smile on her face.

As she suddenly turned even more into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist more tightly, a growl rumbled through his throat and he pushed himself away from the wall, yanking the door open and storming out of the diner. He couldn't take it any longer. If he would have stayed one second longer he would have done something extremely stupid, like punching Baelfire and showing everyone how much Emma really meant to him and he would not make a fool out of himself by acting on his jealousy. He just wouldn't.

Emma looked over Neal's shoulder as she heard the door be yanked open and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Killian stomping out of the diner, his whole posture rigid and for a second she wondered what might have happened before she suddenly realized how this all might look to him. She hadn't talked to him since the one night they'd shared. Too much had happened after that. She didn't even have the time to step back and take a breather. She wanted to talk to him the moment they were back in Storybrooke but then Neal showed up and the whirlwind of emotions crushing down on her at seeing him alive had made her forget that Killian was even in the same room. Slipping out of Neal's arms, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and stepping back, she met his wondering gaze.

"I need to take care of something." Emma said quietly without giving him more of an explanation. Leaning down, she pulled Henry into a hug, her throat closing up, like every time she realized that he was really back. "You alright for a few hours, kiddo? There is something I need to clear up."

"Sure, Mom. I'll just stay with Dad."

Turning around to her parents, she already opened her mouth but her mother just shot her a knowing look and pushed her towards the door. "Go!"

~K&E~

"Hook!" He just picked up his pace as he heard her voice behind him. He just wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. He didn't know what he would do or say. His temper was still playing havoc with his body, actual hate towards Baelfire coursing through his veins for taking Emma away from him. A part of him knew how irrational this feeling was but right now he just didn't care.

"Killian!" His steps faltered and he came to a complete halt as she shouted his name once again. It was the first time she called him by his given name in public and as much as he wanted to ignore it, his given name coming from her lips rooted him to the spot.

He felt her hand on his arm, trying to turn him around but some stubborn part of him wanted to keep at least a little bit of control over the situation and he didn't budge. He heard her releasing a soft sigh as she stepped in front of him but he didn't look at her, his gaze fixated on his ship.

"Would you please look at me?"

Her soft voice almost made him turn his head but he kept looking in the other direction, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes he gulped hard before he said quietly. "Just leave me alone, Swan. I can't talk to you right now. I just … please!"

"Were you jealous?" Emma asked, her eyes traveling over his face before a smile tugged up the corner of her mouth as she saw his jaw tightening even more and a completely inappropriate surge of triumph rushed through her. "You _were_ jealous!"

"Why should I be jealous, Swan?" Killian replied, snapping his head around to her, his blue eyes boring into hers. "There is nothing for me to feel jealous about. We found your boy and I agreed to work with my worst enemy to get him back. Now I can leave and mind my own business again."

"I've never thanked you properly for saving Henry." Emma said quietly. "So thank you."

"Never mind, Swan. He is back and you don't need me anymore. So, I'll bid my farewell and just leave this rotten town behind me." Killian said, not able to keep the icy tone out of his voice. Gods, it hurt. It really hurt to turn his back on her but she would be okay. She was surrounded by her family and the father of her child, the love of her life, was back. She didn't need him. Not anymore. She wouldn't miss him. Turning around sharply, he walked stiffly towards his ship, deciding to set sail immediately when he got on the ship. He couldn't stay here any second longer. He needed to get away from here. From her.

Emma looked after him completely dumbfounded as he walked briskly down the pier and she only hesitated for one moment before she opened her mouth and called after him. "Oh, and Killian?"

A silly grin appeared on her face as he saw him stiffen upon hearing his given name. She loved it to see how she was still able to surprise him every time she called him Killian. She walked slowly towards him, stepping in front of him since he'd refused to turn around to her. Her chest seemed to crush her lungs as it tightened as she looked into his eyes. He never thought she would choose him. Right in this moment she realized that it wasn't only jealousy that let him storm out of Granny's. He had really thought he had lost her to Neal and he was willing to just step back without a fight.

Lifting her hands, she cupped his face, feeling him jerk in surprise and standing up on her tiptoes she pulled his head down gently, her lips brushing over his, whispering softly. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."

She felt his shuddering breath on her lips and he closed the gap between their mouths, kissing her tentatively before he released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers, his hand reaching up to thread through her hair. "I don't want to leave you, Emma."

"Then don't."

"But I thought ..." Killian started but Emma interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"You thought wrong." Her lips searched his again, her hands slipping under his coat, her fingers finding their way under his vest and shirt, brushing over his stomach and she grinned under his lips as she felt his muscles tightened under her fingers and she let her fingers slip under his waistband, skimming lower.

"Gods, Emma!" Killian exclaimed, stepping back from her, his hand gripping hers tightly to keep her from moving any further. "It's the middle of the day!"

"So?" Emma replied, tilting her head, throwing him a mischievous grin as she wiggled her fingers, the grin broadening as she saw his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You are a pirate. The time of day shouldn't be a concern, should it?"

"But they will come looking for you and ..."

"They won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Mom and Dad know where I am."

"You told them?" Killian asked surprised, pulling her hand out of his pants. He was so close to just take her just right there, against the next wall. He needed to put some space between them.

"I didn't need to tell them anything." Emma replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards his ship. "They know I'm not coming back anytime soon. It has its advantages when your parents are the same age than you are. It might not be always convenient that they know exactly what you are about to do by only looking at you but in this case ..." Emma trailed off, stepping on the gangway and rushing up onto his ship.

"So they know about our night?"

"I didn't need to tell them. Mary Margaret took one look at me the next morning and just said 'It was about time'. Shocked the hell out of me."

"I can imagine."

"So, pirate!" Emma said challengingly, swirling around to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning back she looked up into his eyes, a broad grin erupting on her face. "Are we done talking now? Can we go over to the ravishing part?"

His arm went around her waist and he pulled her flush against his body, looking down at her with a rakish smile, the kind of smile that made her hot and bothered in an instant, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine. "You want to be ravished?"

"I enjoyed the first time very much, Captain."

"You did?" Killian asked, pushing her slowly back until her back hit the mast, tilting his hips forward and just like that all the teasing went out of her, being replaced by sheer hunger as she felt him hard against her stomach.

"Yes, I did." Emma whispered, a moan almost escaping her as he stepped back but he only took her hand and pulled her under deck, almost rushing towards his cabin and practically throwing her in there, her heart skipping a beat as he slammed the door shut behind him before he pulled her into his arms again.

She'd expected another hot and passionate encounter but surprisingly this time they took their time, exploring each other's bodies before they finally joined, reveling in the feeling of finally being together again, climbing higher and higher together until they tumbled over the edge.

She could hear his heart beating under her ear as she was curled up into his arms afterwards and turning her head, she brushed her lips over his skin before she snuggled back into his embrace.

She didn't even have to make a decision to begin with. Her heart chose him a long time ago. It had just taken her brain a little while to catch up. But now she was here. In his arms. Where she belonged.


End file.
